


Jealousy

by semifunctionalfangirl



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Jealous Evan, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semifunctionalfangirl/pseuds/semifunctionalfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan is jealous of Luke and Jonathan shows him that there is no reason to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Evan glared at his brightly lit screen and pushed away from his desk. 

He could hear his laughter from the next room. Normally, it would fill him with so much joy, so much love. But now? Now it was just annoying the fuck out of him. 

Evan stomped out of his office, slamming the door. The laughter cut off immediately and Evan smirked smugly. 

He made his way to their shared kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He had just taken a drag when a throat cleared from the doorway. 

"May I ask what your fucking problem is?"

Evan turned his head and looked at the other man. Despite his anger at the moment, it never failed for him to be amazed at how beautiful his boyfriend was. Before he could get lost in the bright blue eyes and slanted jaw, he shook his head. 

"I don't have a problem."

Jonathan rolled his eyes dramatically. "Cut the bullshit, Evan. You've been huffing and puffing all week. And now you're slamming doors while I'm trying to record? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Evan narrowed his eyes as Jon mentioned the recording. That was his problem. 

He knew he was being ridiculous, that Jonathan loved him, had moved to LA just to be with him. 

So why the fuck was he so goddamn jealous of Luke?

Evan turned his back to the doorway and stood in front of the sink. Gripping the edge tightly, he looked down at the dirty dishes from breakfast that morning. "How's Luke?" He ground out. 

There was silence, and Evan was waiting for the bomb to drop. What he didn't expect was for the other man to gently wrap his arms around him, his fingers sliding into the waistband of his sweatpants, settling on his hips. 

"Are you jealous, Evan?"

Evan drummed his fingers on the aluminum in response. Jonathan placed a kiss to the back of his neck. 

"Evan, I moved across the country to be with you." He said gently. Evan wasn't sure what he preferred: the gentle way in which he was being handled now, or the screaming matches that usually happen. He felt like he needed to let out his frustrations, but Jonathan was being so loving and careful. 

"I know." Evan sighed and leaned his head back on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I just miss you is all. You've only been playing with Luke lately."

Jonathan pressed a kiss to his temple. "Maybe online sure. I miss my best friend. Sue me. But I distinctly remember playing with you just as much...offline." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and Evan had to laugh, his jealousy and anger disappearing instantly at the glint in Jonathan's eyes. "Do I need to prove it to you? Do I need to show you how much I love you? How much I'd rather be filled with your dick?"

And it was all going too downhill too quickly for Evan. Jonathan's fingers slid lower, and Evan sucked in a breath when he grabbed his cock. Jonathan nipped at his neck, his tongue gliding out to soothe the bite. Evan shivered. 

"My dick is all yours, baby." Jon's voice deepened. "No one else's. And definitely not Luke's."

Evan growled at the mention of Luke, and Jonathan chuckled darkly. "I guess I do have to prove it to you."

In one practiced move, Jonathan had spun him around and dropped to his knees, Evan's pants around his ankles. 

He cupped his balls, and smirked up at Evan before licking from his balls to his tip. Evan let out a low groan. 

Jonathan's tongue circled his head before he completely engulfed him. Evan nearly screamed at how warm his lovers mouth was, how wonderful he made him feel. Jonathan sucked once, hard, and Evan entangled his fingers into Jon's hair, pulling him closer. Jonathan allowed it was and when Evan felt his dick hit the back of his throat, he thought he was going to cum right there. 

"Fuck, Jon." He moaned. 

Jonathan grabbed Evan's ass tightly and began to bob his head, sucking and licking and driving Evan's mind to the brink of insanity. 

He wasn't going to last long, not with the way Jonathan was looking at him, eyes half lidded and sparkling. But he didn't want to cum yet, at least not like this. He wanted to be buried deep inside of his lover, filling him. 

He pulled Jon's hair in warning, and got a crooked eyebrow in return. Evan shook his head slightly, panting a little. 

His dick left Jonathan's mouth with a pop, and Evan hissed as the cold air hit his sensitive member. He stepped out of his pants and into Jonathan's space. Their lips crashed together, a mess of teeth and tongues. Evan could taste himself on his lovers lips, and the thought made him impossibly harder. 

"Bend over the table." He whispered against his lips. 

Jonathan chuckled. "Oh no, no table. The table is no good for what I plan on doing to you, baby." He wrapped his arms around Evan's neck and jumped up into his arms, his legs around his waist. Evan was quick to catch him, his hands squeezing his ass appreciatively. "Take me to bed." Jonathan said into his neck, biting and licking between words. 

By the time they got to their bedroom, Jonathan had made quick work of their shirts, leaving them somewhere in the hallway. 

Jonathan patted his arms, signaling that he wanted to be put down. Evan loosened his arms enough for Jonathan to put his feet on the ground but didn't let go of the man in his arms. 

"Do you trust me?" Jonathan asked him, pushing him slowly towards the bed. His knees hit the soft surface and he sat, nodding to Jonathan. "Evan, I need to hear it. Do you trust me?"

The sudden emotion that took hold left him with a lump in his throat. It was so overwhelming, the love he had for this man. He swallowed. "Always, Jonathan."

Jonathan grinned and kissed him lightly. "Lay back on the bed." Evan did as he was told and folded his arms behind his head, keeping his eyes on the lean, tanned man in front of him. 

Jonathan pulled down his own sweats and Evan's dick twitched when he realized that Jon had gone commando today. 

Jon winked, knowing exactly what Evan was thinking. He retreated into the closet and Evan propped himself up on his elbows watching his plump ass as he leaned into the small room. He turned around, two silk ties clutched in his hand and a grin on his face. 

Evan knew exactly what was coming and whined. Jonathan was going to be the death of him. 

"Just relax," he murmured as he straddled his hips. "I'm going to take good care of you." He leaned down and kissed him, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Jonathan then used the ties to fasten Evan's wrists to the headboard. They weren't tight, and Evan knew he could easily escape, but he also knew that Jon wanted him to behave. 

Jonathan doesn't usually take control but Evan was happy to hand over the reigns for the afternoon. He was practically shaking in anticipation, and proved it by wiggling his hips underneath Jonathan. 

Jon placed a line of kisses down Evan's chest, torturously slow. 

"Jon..." 

"Shh, baby. Let me take care of you." He flicked Evan's nipple with his tongue, before sucking it into his mouth. Evan squirmed and Jonathan sat back, his ass grinding teasingly on Evan's cock. His other hand came up to play with Evan's other nipple. 

He was panting from the ministrations, wanting nothing more than to free his hands and spread Jonathan's cheeks before sinking into him. 

Jon wasn't having that. He switched his mouth to the other nipple and repeated the process. Evan thought he was going to die. 

"Fuck, baby. Please..." He wasn't sure what he was begging for. 

"Please what, baby?" Jonathan placed his lips on Evan's earlobe and bit down gently. "Tell me what you want."

"I want to be inside of you." His dick was throbbing, aching for some kind of touch. 

Jonathan laughed, and it was beautiful. It was like music to Evan, an aphrodisiac that left him begging for more. 

"Don't worry, baby. You'll get your wish." Jonathan swung his leg over and laid on the bed next to him, his head by Evan's knee. 

Evan immediately mourned the loss of the warmth and skin, but his mouth ran dry as he saw what Jonathan was planning. 

Jon had reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube, coating his fingers in the thick liquid. He brought his knees to his chest and without warning, entered himself with one finger. 

Evan was panting. There was no way he could just lay here and watch Jon fuck himself on his own fingers. 

Jonathan must have sensed what he was thinking because he shook his head. "Don't even think about it. You're gonna sit there and watch me stretch myself wide open for you, baby. And then, when I'm good and ready, I'm gonna ride you."

A second finger joined the first and Evan nearly came undone as Jon moaned. He was scissoring himself slowly, his head thrown back as he teased his prostate. 

By the time the third finger was added, Evan had to shut his eyes and count to ten or he was going to cum right then. 

"This is torture." He groaned. "Please, Jonathan. I need you."

When he opened his eyes, Jonathan's hands had stilled, though still buried deep inside of him, and his face was one of wonder and never-ending love. It never ceased to amaze Evan how expressive his boyfriend could be in these moments. 

Jonathan removed his fingers and lowered his legs. He took back up his position on top of Evan, legs on either side and ass sat gently on his pelvic bone. 

Evan could see how impatient Jonathan was getting. He saw the pleasure in his half-lidded eyes. He felt the way his body was taut with anticipation. And Evan wasn't fairing much better. 

Jonathan grasped Evan's cock with a light squeeze. He moved it so that it was sat right between Jonathan's cheeks, pushing against his tight hole. 

Evan had to close his eyes and willed himself not to move, not to thrust up and bury himself inside of lover. Jon was in control, and Evan would let him have it. 

Jonathan sat down carefully, Evan's cock slowly breaching the puckered hole, filling Jon up. Once he was seated fully, neither could move. Jon had his eyes closed, face to the ceiling as he breathed heavily. 

Evan would never, ever get over how tight Jonathan was. 

"Move," he growled. 

Jon ground his hips down and Evan saw stars. And then, using his knees as leverage, Jon raised himself up before sinking back down quickly onto Evan. 

All the air left Evan's lungs as Jonathan screamed in pleasure. 

Jonathan set a bruising pace, his own cock bouncing between their two bodies. Evan was mesmerized by the way it moved in synchronization with the rest of Jonathan's body. 

"Oh fuck, Evan. See how much of a slut I am for your cock? I'm all yours. Always yours." 

Evan couldn't do it anymore. He broke free of his bindings and grabbed Jonathan's hips, hard enough to bruise. Jon laughed, as if he'd been expecting this turn of events all along. Evan bent his knees and thrust up into him. 

Jonathan lost the power of speech, electing instead to fall forward onto Evan's chest. 

Evan continued to pound into Jon, constantly hitting the man's prostrate and causing cute little gasps to escape from the other man's mouth. 

He was so fucking close, but he wouldn't cum until Jonathan did. 

"You're all mine, baby. Don't ever forget that." Evan slapped his ass, hard, and Jonathan came with a shout. Evan felt Jon's asshole clench, and it took one more thrust before he was coming too, filling his boyfriend with his seed. 

Jonathan was panting, his chest rising up and down rapidly. 

"I don't think I can move." He moaned. 

Evan slipped his sensitive cock from Jon. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

Jon's eyes flicked to his and he gazed lovingly at him. "Maybe, but it was still fun. Plus, you lasted longer in those ties than I thought you would, you control freak."

Evan playfully slapped his ass before gently coaxing him off of him. He could already feel the semen hardening on his stomach from where Jonathan came. 

He trudged into the bathroom and got a towel. He wet it and cleaned himself off. When he headed back into the bedroom to do the same to Jonathan, he chuckled at the sight in front of him 

Jon was laying on his back, his arm thrown over his eyes. His breathing was steady, and Evan knew he had fallen asleep. 

Evan cleaned him off gently before throwing the dirty towel to the floor. He pulled the man close to his chest, his arms wrapped around him. Jonathan sighed contently as he snuggled into his warm embrace. 

Evan kissed his forehead with a smile, before quickly falling into a slumber of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> It happened and I'm not apologizing. 
> 
> :D
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for all the BBS shenanigans:
> 
> bananabus-squadgoals 
> 
> -Dani


End file.
